Diabolist
DIABOLIST Some face damnation willingly. Seeking to control the awesome might of the infernal legions and twist the very powers of diablae to their whims, these blasphemous spellcasters jeopardize their immortal souls for mastery over diablae. While those who already worship evil forces might come to control these profane powers through their vile faiths, sinister arcanists too might learn the names, signs, and incantations to bind devils from heretical tomes and communion with the damned. Though some tread the path of the diabolist to enslave the forces of the Diablae Plane and turn them toward goals other than corruption, only the most stalwart of diabolists can resist the temptations of the Diablae. Regardless of whatever grim path leads spellcasters to seek power over the diabolical, their destination is nearly always the same—an eternity of damnation in the Diablae Plane. ABILITIES Damned: 0CP Prerequisites: Required When a diabolist is killed, her soul is instantly sent to the Diablae Plane. Any character attempting to resurrect her must pass a resurrection check or the spell fails. That character cannot attempt to resurrect the diabolist again until the following day, though other characters can attempt as they please. Corrupt Staff: 3CP The diabolist has learned to craft a staff of Diablae remains, creating a communinion between her and the Diablae Plane. When taking thisability, choose an effect below. This ability may on be purchased once. The staff provides a +2 bonus to Diplomacy and Bluff checks. The staff provides a +2 bonus to spell attacks. The staff creates a magical shell providing a +2 bonus to AC vs spell attacks. Soul Gem: 3CP The diabolist draws forth the ebbing life force of a dying creature or one that has died in the past round, forcing it into a crystal or gem receptacle and creating a soul gem. If the creature is alive but has taken critical damage it must make a check vs death effects, if the check fails it dies and the diabolist captures its soul in the gem. If the creature is dead, she automatically captures the soul. Any attempt to resurrect a body whose soul is trapped in a soul gem automatically fails. Infernal Charisma: 3CP A diabolist gains a +2 bonus on all Charisma checks made when interacting with diablae. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Lesser Oblivion: 3CP A diabolist learns the secrets of the diablae, providing herself with a specific ability. Choose one of the abilities below. This ability can only be purchased once. The effects are permanent. Immunity to diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Immunity to effects that give penalties to Strength based skills and Constitution based skills. (This does not include racial abilities.) Immunity to bleed effects and effects that give penalties to Charisma based skills. (This does not include racial abilities.) Immunity to ingested and inhaled poisons, and the subject no longer needs to eat or drink. Infernal Bargain: 3CP A diabolist can make an opposed Diplomacy check against someone attempting to bargain with the diabolist. If the check succeeds, the diabolist can make the terms of the agreement without repercussion. Heresy: 3CP A diabolist gains a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks made to research specific diablae true names or sigils. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Oblivion: 6CP Prerequisites: Lesser Oblivion A diabolist unlocks other powers of the diablae, gaining a spell-like ability usable at will. Choose one of the abilities below. This ability can only be purchased once. The effects are permanent. Contagion - This ability causes the target to become sick, suffering a -5 penalty to attack rolls and AC. If the target touches another creature that creature becomes sick. This effect lasts for 1d6 rounds. Mass Drain - This ability causes all creatures in a 30 ft radius to take minor damage. In addition, this ability restores the diabolist to full health. Fury - This ability causes the target to become angered. The target is treated as under the effect of Rage. This ability lasts for 1d6 rounds. Mutate - This ability causes the target to mutate into a disgusting shadow of its former self. The target maintains all class and racial abilities but can only use up to two a day. This ability overrides any abilities that would prevent the effects of this ability. Mutation is permanent. Channel Hellfire: 6CP Prerequisites: Corrupt Staff A diabolist can channel the flames of the Diablae Plane using the power from her Corrupt Staff. The diabolist must succeed a nonlethal melee attack. If the attack hits, flames spew forth from the staff engulfing the target in hellfire. If the target takes critical damage, the target dies becoming a charred skeletal mass. Infernal Transport: 6CP A diabolist can transport herself through the Diablae Plane in a burst of brimstone. She may use this ability twice per day. She may travel to and from the Diablae Plane, or to a spot on the Material Plane she has been to. She cannot use this ability to enter or leave areas warded against diablae. Diabolical Mark: 12CP Prerequisites: Soul Gem A diabolist can mark a soul trapped in a soul gem and release it, causing the target to be revived but forever marked for damnation. The diabolist can choose a soul from any of her collected soul gems. That soul is marked and is now under the effects of Damned. The diabolist may release the soul, instantly resurrecting the target. However, the now revived target is also under the effects of Damned. Obedience: 12CP Prerequisites: Diabolical Mark The diabolist can control a soul she has damned. If the target has a damned soul that was marked by the diabolist, she may control the target during her turn. This ability takes precedence over the actions of the target. The effects end at the will of the diabolist or until the target is killed. Energumen: 12CP Once per day, a diabolist can open her soul to a diablae spirit. This spirit possesses the diabolist for 1d6, granting a +2 profane bonus to one skill of the diabolist’s choice. Summon Diablae: 24CP Once per day, a diabolist can focus her power upon a humanoid target to conjure one diablae to follow her command. The target's This diablae is loyal to the diabolist until it is killed or dismissed. If the diabolist dies, the diablae is free to run rampant across the Material Plane until destroyed. Senses of the Diablae: 24CP The diabolist can offer her eyes, tongue, finger, ear, and nose in exchange for diablae replacements . This immediately grants a permanent +8 racial bonus on all Perception checks. After gaining this bonus, the part of the diabolist’s body transform into a demonic version of those parts—eyes might become red, ears might grow long and pointed, a tongue might become forked, and so on. Special: A diabolist of the Outsider (Diablae) type does not transform, but still gains the Perception bonus. Grasp of the Diablae: 24CP A diabolist can offer her hands to be infused with the claws of Diablae, granting the diabolist two claw attacks per round. The claws are shaped like a human hand (fingers and a thumb), but looks obviously demonic (scales, strange coloration, long nails, and so on), and is fully capable of wielding weapons or performing any other feat a human hand can perform. The diabolist may also use Channel Hellfire without the need of her Corrupt Staff. Greater Energumen: 50CP Prerequisites: Energuman The diabolist can now open her soul to a diablae patron, granting a +6 profane bonus to one skill of the diabolist’s choice, and immunity to electricity and poisons. Greater Oblivion: 50CP Prerequisites: Soul Gem, Oblivion A diabolist gains further power of the diablae, gaining a spell-like ability to use at will, so long as the diabolist has a soul gem. Using one of these abilities absorbs a captured soul from a soul gem. Creeping Doom - This ability causes all creatures in a 30ft radius to instantly perish. Creatures can negate the effect by suceeding a check vs death effects. If the creature is undead it is healed to full health instead. Infernal Regeneration - This ability allows the diabolist to instantly heal any damage dealt to her as long as she has a spare soul gem. If the diabolist uses all of her soul gems before the end of the combat scenario she dies. Magic Weapon - This ability can increase the attack bonus of a weapon by +4. If the weapon doesn't have an attack bonus, it gains a bonus of +6. The effects last until the end of the combat scenario. Horrid Wilting - This ability causes a target plant, or plant creature to whither and die. If the target is a plant, it withers away in 1d4 rounds. If the target is a plant creature, it must succeed a check vs death effects or take critical damage. This damage cannot be healed and once the creature dies it cannot be resurrected but it can be reincarnated. Master Conjurer: 50CP Prerequisites: Summon Diablae A diabolist may summon multiple diablae. As long as there are humanoid targets to use as conduits, the diabolist may summon a diablae for each rank in Master Conjurer. Ranked 1 Rank 50CP 2 Rank 50CP 3 Rank 50CP 4 Rank 100CP 5 Rank 100CP Augment Summoning: 50CP Prerequisites: Summon Diablae A diabolist knows how to summon diablae without the need for a human host. Diabolical Soul: 100CP A diabolist has been deemed useful enough to the cause of the diablae to be allowed a brief respite from damnation. If killed by any means outside of the will of her chosen diablae patron, the diabolist is resurrected 24 hours later, fully restored. This ability functions as per True Resurrection. Form of the Diablae: 100CP Prerequisites: Senses of the Diablae, Grasp of the Diablae A diabolist may undergo a temporary transformation into a unique diablae. Her type changes to outsider with the diablae subtype. She gains +10 to AC vs spells and spell-like abilities, and telepathy to a range of 100 feet. When she uses this ability, she chooses one additional physical transformation from the following to gain when he transforms: flight-capable wings, gills, or a single natural attack (a claw, bite, gore, slam, or tail sting). Once this additional physical transformation is chosen, it can never be changed. The diabolist can remain in this form for 1d6 rounds. Returning to his normal form is a full round action. Special: If the diabolist is an Outsider of the Diablae subtype, she gains immunity to all spells and spell-like abilities instead. Infernal Boon: 100CP A diabolist gains boons from a diablae patron as her body and soul become increasingly infused with infernal energies. The nature of the boons granted varies, depending upon the diabolist’s chosen diablae lord. Each diablae lord grants three boons, each more powerful than the last. A diabolist may only have one diablae patron. When this ability is taken, choose a diablae patron. This decision cannot be changed. Diablae Patrons: Eizagoth - Lord of Madness: 1: Lunatic’s Gift - The diabolist may cause a target creature to become mad with lunacy, forcing the creature to pass a concentration check or be unable to act as intended for 1d4 rounds. This ability can be used twice per day. 2: Teratoma - The diabolist gains a beneficial deformity. Generally, this deformity manifests as a tentacle, tail, claw, or bite that grants the diabolist a secondary natural attack. The diabolist gains an additional ability depending on the attack chosen as well—this ability can be chosen from the following special attacks: bleed, grab, trip, or a 5-foot increase to reach with the natural attack. 3: Third Eye - A third eye opens in the diabolist's forehead. This eye grants darkvision to a range of 60 feet (if you already have darkvision, it extends the range of your darkvision by 60 feet) and a +4 profane bonus on Perception checks. Three times per day, the diabolist may use a gaze attack that lasts for 1 round. This gaze attack has a range of 30 feet, and drives those who fail to resist its effects with a resistance check permanently insane. Wisparoth - Lord of Secrets: 1: Secret Lore: The diabolist may gain a +5 profane bonus to Knowledge checks for 1d4 rounds. 2: Heretical Revelation - Up to three times per day, the diabolist can whisper terrible secrets to an adjacent target as a full action. The target can resist with a check vs mind-affecting effects. If the target fails its check, it is stunned for 1 round, then confused for 1d4 rounds, and then nauseated for 2d6 rounds. This is a mind-affecting effect. 3: Penultimate Incantation - Up to three times per day, the diabolist can dispell all spells affecting a target creature. Each spell or effect dispelled inflicts fire damage to the target. Malakost - Lord of Agony: 1: Sadist’s Trick - The diabolist can summon a magical blade that attacks a target creature. This effect functions as a melee attack for 1 round. 2: Deeper Cuts - When the diabolist damages a creature with a slashing weapon or effect that deals slashing damage, the target bleeds as if taking critical damage. 3: Malakost’s Kiss - The diabolist summons a swarm of blades that circle the diabolist. The diabolist becomes immune to attacks from behind. Any target that attacks the diabolist risks taking 8 melee attacks in respite. Uluhtac - Lord of the Deep: 1: First Oath - The diabolist can telepathically communicate with her diablae patron. 2: Second Oath -The diabolist becomes immune to damage from water pressure, and gains the ability to breathe water, and a +2 profane bonus to Constitution skill checks. 3: Third Oath - The diabolist may call a great beast from the depths of the sea. This beast has a +10 to attacks and +10 to AC. The beast can attack up to 10 times each turn.